Aura Michibane
Summary Aura Michibane (道羽根 アウラ, Michibane Aura) the leader of a mysterious religious group in the world of the living known as Xcution. She is a fullbringer. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Aura Michibane Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown, looks to be in her twenties (Was stated that several years had passed when she was 10) Classification: Fullbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Bringer Light to boost her speed), Soul Manipulation (Fullbringers can manipulate the souls of objects), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the soul in all physical matter, including from inanimate object), Physics Manipulation (By controlling Reishi which dwells in matter, Aura is able to distort and manipulate the matter itself, and at times, even the laws of physics), Elemental Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Intangibility (By controlling the cells of her own body or the atmosphere itself, Aura can alter her own body and turn into smoke), Invisibility (Can make herself invisible even to Shinigami), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Fought against Urahara, her dragons are strong enough to clash against his Hado 99) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Urahara) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stopped a gigantic castle that is much larger than a tall skyscraper from falling onto Karakura Town) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Took Urahara's Hado 91) Stamina: Very high. Despite having more than half of her reiatsu getting absorbed by Tokinada she was still able to fight back. Had enough strength to stop a gigantic castle that is much larger than a tall skyscraper from falling with barely any reaitsu at all and was on the verge of death Range: Tens of Kilometres. Her powers can cover Karakura Town Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She holds no emotional attachments to anything which limits her powers as a Fullbringer but due to that her manipulation of souls is far higher than any other Fullbringers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bringer Light: The Fullbringer's equivalent of Shunpo, however this is achieved by manipulating the soul inside everything else to enhance their movements. Soul Manipulation: As a Fullbringer Aura has the innate ability to manipulate souls. Her manipulation of souls is far above any other Fullbringers. With it she can become invisible even to a Shinigami, become intangible, manipulate matter, manipulate physics, can create elemental dragons such as Lava, Water and even a Blood dragon that can regenerate even if they get destroyed and can create a barrier that can block Urahara's incanted Hado 91. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Traitors Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Physics Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Water Users Category:Lava Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 6